mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mastery Rewards
Job Tier Mastery is the 100% completion of all jobs in a job tier. There are 3 to 4 levels of mastery to each tier: bronze, silver, gold and ruby/platinum. The next level of mastery on a finished job cannot begin until all jobs in the tier have been mastered to the same level. The only exception to this rule is Italy and Las Vegas, where you advance to the next level of mastery immediately after defeating the boss in that tier. Jobs requirements will get progressively higher as you master each tier. Benefits This is an outline of the benefits of mastery in each of the locations. New York, Moscow, Cuba: *Mastery 1: Tier Title *Mastery 2: Tier Title; +5% to loot drops in that tier *Mastery 3: Tier Title; +10% to loot drops in that tier; Bonus Item Bangkok *Mastery 1: Tier Title *Mastery 2: Tier Title; +?% to loot drops in that tier *Mastery 3: Tier Title; +?% to loot drops in that tier *Mastery 4: Tier Title; +?% to loot drops in that tier; Bonus Item :Each Mastery level increases your loot drops by an undisclosed amount. Manhattan, Las Vegas, Italy: *Mastery 1: Tier Title; Bonus Item *Mastery 2: Tier Title; +?% to loot drops in that tier; Improved Bonus Item *Mastery 3: Tier Title; +?% to loot drops in that tier; Improved Bonus Item *Mastery 4: Tier Title; +?% to loot drops in that tier; Improved Bonus Item :Each Mastery level increases your loot drops by an undisclosed amount. Atlantic City: *Mastery 1: Nothing *Mastery 2: Nothing *Mastery 3: Nothing *Mastery 4: Bonus Item Brazil: *Mastery 1: Tier Title; Bonus Item with effect *Mastery 2: Tier Title; Improved Bonus Item and effect *Mastery 3: Tier Title; Improved Bonus Item and effect *Mastery 4: Tier Title; Improved Bonus Item and effect Below is a list of all the mastery rewards. This list also includes items available through limited time events. New York Manhattan Cuba }} }} }} }} }} }} Moscow }} }} }} }} }} }} Bangkok }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Las Vegas These represent maximum values, as they are mastery level dependant. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Italy These represent maximum values, as they are mastery level dependant. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Atlantic City }} }} }} }} Brazil These represent maximum values, as they are mastery level dependant. and 20% increase to required loot drops}} and 20 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer}} and 20% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties}} and 10% discount on city store items}} and 10% experience increase from Missions}} }} }} }} Challenge Missions }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Fight Challenges These represent maximum values, as they are mastery level dependant. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Limited Time Job }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Crime Spree }} Marketplace }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Events }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gift Event ''These represent maximum values, as they are mastery level dependand (except the Grand Prize).' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Boss Fight Events }} }} Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:New York Category:Manhattan Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Italy Category:Atlantic City Category:Challenge Mission Category:Challenge Mission:Paris Category:Challenge Mission:London Category:Challenge Mission:South Africa Category:Challenge Mission:Mumbai Category:Challenge Mission:Dublin Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:San Juan Category:Rumble in Russia Category:Limited Time Job Category:Limited Time Job:Rob a Candy Truck Category:Limited Time Job:Raid the Docks Category:Limited Time Job:Public Enemies Crime Spree Category:Limited Time Job:Bring the Family Together Category:Limited Time Job:Last Score of 2009 Category:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Limited Time Job:Dublin Derby Category:Limited Time Job:Easter Crime Basket Category:Limited Time Job:Global Cup Category:Limited Time Job:Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas Category:Limited Time Job:Silence Don Romo Category:Marketplace Category:Black Friday Sale 2009 Category:Holiday Blowout Sale 2009 Category:End of Summer Blowout Category:Moscow Preview Category:Las Vegas Loot Event Category:Vegas Jackpot Weekend Category:Event Loot Category:Free Gifts Category:Prized Pigs Category:Masked Robbery Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Serial Assassins Event Category:Black Friday Raid Category:Cake Jailbreak Event Category:Crime Spree Category:Hustlin' Wit Dre Category:Challenge Mission:50,000 Feet Category:Bury the Mole Category:Ancient Relics Category:The Big Game Event Category:Fighting Irish Category:Brazil Category:Cyber Warfare Category:Underworld Showdown Category:Brazil Smuggling Category:Defeat Roughhouse Rafael Category:Terminator vs Rambo Category:Green Hornet Loot Event Category:Put 'Em On Ice Category:Eliminate Kassina Kunoichi Category:X-Men Loot Event Category:Challenge Mission:Staten Island